


Imperium

by BaraBoi, Coffee_Head, Reddeathakalorelei, Tekknix



Category: X-Men Evolution, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Beastars AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, X-men evolution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraBoi/pseuds/BaraBoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddeathakalorelei/pseuds/Reddeathakalorelei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekknix/pseuds/Tekknix
Summary: Jean grey discovers something alarming in the early light of day.
Relationships: Riz/Tem (BEASTARS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean grey discovers something alarming in the early light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fun crossover idea we came up with and we hope you readers enjoy this story will definitely be a fun one and we hope you enjoy

It was an ordinary bright morning. I sat up in my bed and stretched my wings out after a restless night of sleep. The energy in the mansion is different this morning but I can’t quite make out what it is.

I get out of my bed and pull back the curtains as I see the morning yellow and orange hues stretch across the dusk sky. I look at my feathers in the mirror to ensure I look presentable in case I bump into someone else on my way to the bathroom.

I walk towards the bathroom to do my morning ritual which is a shower and preen my feathers to get ready for a long day. After my morning ritual is complete I start my morning rounds to ensure everyone gets up for the day. First I visit the ever-familiar Arctic fox whom I know as Scott Summers. I knock on his door gently and I speak softly “Scott it’s time to get up and start getting everyone else up, I’m going to go check on Tem since he is normally up by now”

I wait for a few moments before I hear a tired grunt in acknowledgment from Scott. As I walked in the direction of Tem’s room I noticed something off about one of the nameplates for the doors. I notice Riz’s nameplate is broken on the floor as if it had been pulled off the door in a hurry. I’ll mention it to Riz when I see him at breakfast.

I continue walking towards Tem’s room when I notice something seems off about Tem’s door. I knock on the door in an attempt to get Tem’s attention before I softly speak “Tem it’s almost 7:00 it’s time to get up”

I wait for a few minutes and receive no response so I try to use my telepathy to reach Tem but something is preventing me from reaching him. Something is wrong so I try to open the door but to no avail. The door is locked so I’ll need someone’s help. I use my telepathy again but this time to reach Scott. “Scott, Tem’s door is stuck and I can’t reach him with my telepathy. I need your help getting it open” 

I very quickly hear back from him. “Jean, give me like 5 minutes I was in the middle of something.” 

I wait outside Tem’s door when I hear hurried footsteps coming in my direction. I look in the direction of the footsteps and see Scott whose fur is still damp and disheveled. I speak softly “Did I disturb you in the shower? My apologies”

Scott shakes his head before turning to look at the door. Understanding what he’s about to do I take a step back away from the door as he lifts his glasses just enough to hit the doorknob with a laser beam.

I very quickly thank Scott and loudly apologize to Tem before I push on the door and it swings open. The sight I witnessed as I opened the door is something I will never forget. I immediately collapse onto my knees and start sobbing.

I feel a shockwave of energy surge off of me. I just found the remains of Tem. Someone murdered him in the night. I suddenly hear the professor telling everyone to gather on the front lawn so we can figure out who's all present.

I can’t move. I don’t remember how I got to the front lawn. I look around and see everyone except for Tem and Riz. Was it one of us? Was it Riz? No, it couldn’t have been. Riz wouldn’t hurt a fly. I find myself sobbing into Scott’s shoulder as I hear police sirens and shouting in the distance. 


	2. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense chapter so if you're sensitive to suicide then this may not be for you.

I’m running, I can’t feel my feet anymore. Tears are streaming down my face. My face and hands are covered in blood. It’s not mine.

What have I done? What is wrong with me? I should think back to what got me here. To how I hurt the one person I thought could help me. Tem I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen. I take the love letter I wrote to Tem out of my pocket.

It’s soaked in blood. Is it mine? Or is it his? I sit down and hold my head while I sob. Let’s go back to where this night started.

It was late evening shortly after dinner. I’m walking down the hallway with a note in my hand looking for Tem’s room. Tonight is finally the night I confess my feelings to Tem. I must be grinning like an idiot right now. 

Even if he won’t feel the same way I’ll be glad to just tell him. I stand in front of his door and quickly check my appearance in the reflection on the screen of my phone. I knock on his door stuffing the note in my pocket and smiling awaiting Tem’s response.

The door opens and I see the small alpaca look up at me with a polite grin. “Hi Riz, How can I help you?”

I kneel down the best I can to be as close to his level as I can. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about” 

Tem invites me into his room and I sit on the floor beside his bed. “Riz You can sit on the bed ya know, I already know exactly what you want to say to me, I can feel the feeling of love coming off of you. I’m an empath. I want you to know that I feel the same way Riz and not just because of my powers.” 

Tem speaks softly while he reaches a hand out to me to invite me to sit next to him. Not just as a friend but as a lover. I smile and go to reach out for Tem's outstretched hand. 

As I grab a hold of his hand, one of my claws scratches the side of his palm. I immediately recoil apologizing to Tem while I try to not breathe through my nose to avoid breathing in the smell of Tem's blood.

I use a handkerchief to wipe the blood off my claw then I offer it to Tem to help with the bleeding while I look for a first aid kit. His shaky hand takes it from mine and covers the wound. I see the handkerchief fall to the floor and as I lean down to pick it up I get a whiff of a potent scent coming from Tem and the handkerchief. 

It’s Tem's blood I’m smelling. I look at Tem who has a soft and happy smile on his face. Suddenly I grab onto Tem pulling him into him my claws sinking into his flesh. Realizing what's happening I let go of Tem but I can’t. My body won’t let me release Tem. “Riz you’re scaring me, please let me go you’re hurting me.”

I want to Tem but I can’t. Before I can get another thought across I’m opening my mouth and my teeth sink into him. I pulled away immediately but it was too late. Tem went limp in my arms covered in bloody scratches and a chunk was taken from his shoulder.

Tem is dead. Tem is dead and It’s my fault. I start sobbing and I put his lifeless body on the bed before I bolt out of the room. I go to my door and rip off the nameplate before running out of the mansion. I ran and ran and that’s how I ended up here.

I killed my boyfriend 5 minutes after we started dating. I’m a monster. Monsters don’t deserve to live. I don’t deserve to live. I want the weapon that killed Tem to be my fate as well. Maybe we can reunite in death since I’m the reason we couldn't be together in life.

I look at my claws. Too dull they need to be sharper if they're going to be what seals my fate. I sharpen my claws on some rocks I found. I press the blood-soaked love letter to my chest before I say my goodbyes. I lift my claws to my neck and slash them across my neck. I go as deep as I can leaving blood pouring from the wounds.

I start to get dizzy before I slump over to what is hopefully the last time I close my eyes. I hear a woman's voice and feel something nudge me. “Oh my, We need to get this boy to a hospital otherwise he’ll bleed out”

I feel someone pick me up then I blackout. I wake up and feel bandages around my neck and I see a female black alpaca standing at the foot of my hospital bed with a soft smile. “I’m so glad you’re awake, I found you in the woods with a rather nasty looking wound on your neck so I had you brought here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Not all the chapters will be this intense! More chapters are to come!


	3. Welcome Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Very long chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

It's been two and a half months since the Tem incident. We have a new person arriving at the manor today! The professor has asked me to give her the tour. The new person arriving today is a badger, who I believe goes by the name Rogue. I quickly check my feathers in the mirror to ensure I’m ready to go for the day. As I walk towards the front door I bump into Kai who is swearing at the game he’s playing on his phone. “Oh hello Kai, My apologies for bumping into you,”

I speak softly looking at the short mongoose who is looking very furiously at his phone. He looks up at me before speaking “Hi Dom, It’s fine I was blocking the hallway anyway” 

I quickly walk past Kai towards the front door to await for Rouge arrival. I see a car pull up to the front gate where a badger steps out of the back of the car. I go outside approaching the front gate to let the badger in. “You must be rouge, Professor Xavier told us of your arrival and wants me to show you around. I’m Dom” I speak softly looking at the badger while I open the gate for her.

“Hello, Dom. Yes I am rouge, so this is the Xaiver manor for mutants?” Rouge says while walking through the gate. I nod to answer her question while I quickly escort her inside the manor.

“I’ll show you to your room first, so set down your belongings. Then, I’ll show you around the rest of the manor, ending in the danger room where we do all our training. I’ll have the rest of the manor show their abilities off so you can understand what everyone does for the x-men.” I speak quickly and coherently as I walk with Rouge in the direction of the rooms.

I open the door to the room with Rouge nameplate on it. “Here is your room Rouge, all the doors have nameplates on them so you can’t get your room mixed up with someone else’s,” I say with a cheery grin as I watch Rogue step into her room and set her belongings on the floor. 

“Any questions so far Rouge?" I quickly ask as I get ready to move forward with the tour. Rouge turns to look at me after looking around the room. 

“Why is there another person’s stuff in here? I thought everyone gets a room to themselves.” Rouge quickly questions.

I check the nameplate on the door and see she has to double up rooms with Kitty Pryde. “Sorry for not mentioning it earlier but sometimes we have to double up rooms due to a lack of available rooms, so you will be doubling up with Kitty Pride until a new room becomes available," I explain quickly as we proceed with the tour.

I show Rouge where everything is, before we head down to the danger room. As we walk into the room I see all of the X-men standing in a line; starting with Cyclops and ending with Professor X himself. I go down the line introducing all of the x-men, first by their x-men identity than their real name. “Let’s start with the Arctic Wolf Cyclops, aka Scott Summers. Scott, would you like to display your powers for us?”

Scott nods then adjust something on the side of his visor then a red beam shoots out from the visor destroying one of the test dummies on the other side of the room. “Scott’s power is the ability to take certain electromagnetic energy such as sunlight, metabolize it, then release it as a destructive ruby red laser. He is unable to control it due to a head injury he sustained as a child, so he wears glasses or a visor to help,” I explain quickly as we move onto the next person. 

“Next up is the monkey and monitor lizard hybrid, Nightcrawler, aka Kurt Wagner. Kurt please demonstrate your ability for us.” Kurt nods then ports across the room leaving the smell of smoke and brimstone behind.

“Kurt’s ability is he can teleport through inter-dimensional phase-shifting, vanishing from our dimension into another for a fraction of a second, then reappearing instantaneously within our dimension in any predetermined space within a limited, two-mile range. When Kurt teleports, he leaves behind black smoke and a smell of brimstone, which is the atmosphere originating from the alternate dimension he phases into. Kurt can teleport himself, as well as other people and objects” I explain while moving onto the next person. “Next up is the mountain lion, Kitty Pryde. Kitty, please demonstrate your ability for us.”

Kitty walks up the wall of the danger room and phases through it.” Kitty power is the ability to phase through solid matter by shifting or separating the atoms of her body through intra-atomic spaces. She can phase through organic and inorganic matter with no damage to herself or others. When Kitty phases through an electrical system, her ability disrupts its system and shorts it out. Kitty can spread her ability to any person or object she touches” 

I quickly shift my gaze to Kai who is next in line. “Kai could you please display your abilities?” I softly ask the short mongoose.

Kai steps up and approaches one of the test dummies shoving it slightly with both hands. It then explodes upon contact with both hands. “Kai's power is explosive touch. Kai can cause anything, or anyone to explode when he touches them.”

Rouge nods as we move onto the next person. “The next person is The Scarlet Ibis, Jean Gray. Jean could you please display your abilities for us?”

Jean nods and then starts to make Scott's tail float. “Dom, why am I hearing Jean’s voice in my head?” Rouge questions me very quickly. 

“Telepathy is part of Jean’s powers, alongside her telekinesis so she was communicating with you Telepathically” I quickly answered as we moved down the line.

“Next up is The Bengal Tiger, Bill. Bill please show us your abilities.” Bill then faces the wall and charges headfirst into it.

He collides with the wall but appears to be fine, he then turns to the test dummy and punches it with the full force of colliding with the wall. “Bill's power is shock absorption, so he can absorb the impact of a hit then redirect the power however he chooses.” I then look to the next person in line which is Louis.

“Louis the Red Deer is next up, Louis could you demonstrate your ability for us-” Before I can finish my sentence, Bill tries to punch Louis and Louis dodges perfectly.

“Louis' ability is combat clairvoyance, He can read and predict enemy movements to avoid or redirect incoming attacks”

I move onto the next person in line which is Pina. “The Dall Sheep Pina, Pina introduce your abilities.”

Pina walks up to Scott and speaks to him in a very sad and somber tone. Scott then bursts into tears as we see him take his visor off. Pina then speaks to him in a normal tone and the tears stop. “ Pina's powers are vocal pathokinesis. Pina can manipulate the emotions of other sentient beings through his voice,” I explain before moving on.

‘Next up is The African Harrier Hawk Storm, aka Ororo Munroe. Storm please demonstrate your abilities for us.”

Storm then makes lighting strike the test dummy. “ Storm's power is the ability to manipulate and control the weather through her psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy in both large and small scales. She's is also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well.” I explain as I move onto the next person.

“Up next is the Gray wolf Legosi. Legosi could you please demonstrate your powers?” 

Legosi approaches Bill who has a cut on his hand and touches it healing the wound. “ Legosi's power is organic matter manipulation. Legosi can create, shape, and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. He can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal, and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived, or comes from either of the above. He is unable to create organic matter, being limited to manipulating already existing sources.” I move onto the next person in line as I quickly explain.

“Wolverine aka Logan is up next, Logan please demonstrate your powers.”

Logan’s claws come out and he slices a test dummy in half. “Logan's power is claws that are made from his skeleton, which is made from adamantium but that was originally bone.”

I quickly explain as I move on to the last person in line. “Professor X, aka Charles Xavier the Komodo Dragon, Professor Xaiver could you please demonstrate your powers.”

Suddenly I hear Rouge gasp loudly. “I’m hearing voices in my head again, but it’s a man’s voice this time”

I sigh and look at rouge then at the professor. “Rouge you’re hearing the professor. He’s also a telepath.”

I explain quickly before I order the details in my mind to give a longer explanation. “Professor Xavier is an unparalleled telepathic mutant. He can read and control human minds, project his thoughts, scan locations to find specific minds, influence both cognitive and motor functions in others, scan and alter memories, create powerful illusions, release ‘psychic blasts’ capable of disabling opponents and projecting his mind outside his body to travel the astral plane. Professor Xavier can scan and manipulate the minds of dozens of individuals.” 

I then look around the room and realize I’m up next. “So next up is myself. My powers can’t really be demonstrated but I can give an explanation, My powers are the ability to shut someone else's powers down temporarily, typically Scotts.” 

I look over at Scott who is glaring at me through his visor. “Now all that’s left is for you to demonstrate your ability” 

I explain as I look back at her. Rouge looks at me then shrugs and walks over to Scott. “Bill could ya do me a favor? Stand behind Scott for me, I wouldn’t want him getting hurt.”

I look at Rouge, then at Bill and Scott trying to piece together what Rouge is planning. I see Bill walk behind Scott and put his arms out as if Scott were doing a trust fall. “Scott just stand still for me, I’m not gonna hurt ya, but you might feel a slight zap”

Rouge explains before looking at Scott. “What are you planning Rouge that would involve me getting zapped?” Scott questions with concern in his voice.

Rouge then takes off her glove and lightly taps Scott’s nose, a small spark could be seen. “Now just stand still for a few moments Scott, Bill be ready to catch Scott if he falls”

Scott looks at her questioning before collapsing into Bills arms. “What did you do to Scott? Is he dead?” Bill questioned. 

“No he’s not dead, just unconscious. My powers put them to sleep in order to work” Rouge explains before turning away from everyone and looking at the test dummies.

Suddenly a laser shoots out from Rouge's eyes. “My power is your power but I can have more than one. So if I have skin to skin contact with someone I can zap their powers away for my own use for a few minutes. Scott will be fine.” 

I look around the room and see we got through all the explanations. I check the time on my phone and see it’s dinner time. “Everyone head upstairs and get ready for dinner,”

I say as I head upstairs and head to my room to grab a letter I wrote for the guy I like. I also spray myself with a bit of perfume to cover up the brimstone smell. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep us going! Please leave your thoughts and feedback below!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! We had a lot of fun coming up with ideas! Kudos and comments are what keep us going! Be on the lookout for more chapters to come in the future!


End file.
